


Can't Spell Love

by purplepaper



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Randomness, impulsive!Brett, possible ooc, them boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepaper/pseuds/purplepaper
Summary: Eddy calls Brett stupid. So Brett calls him stupider.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Can't Spell Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Don't ask me what this is. I'm just an impulsive writer. I see Eddy/Brett being cute, I write fanfic.

Brett wasn't much of a planner.

Other than his daily routines, any other activity he did was a result of random impulses. He liked to follow his whims; results and consequences were things he was never being concerned with. He would deal with it when it was time to deal with it. In the meantime he would like to indulge in his whimsical curiosity, satisfying his curious thought and desire to know about things his mind had come up with right on the spot.

So when he suddenly thought about what it would feel like kissing Eddy, he did exactly just that.

Eddy was definitely surprised; Brett could tell. His body was rigid, eyes blown wide open, and his arms fell limp on his sides. Brett wasn't deterred in the slightest. He pressed his lips more insistently, his hands clutching the front of Eddy's gray jacket, leaning his weight onto the taller man, tiptoeing slightly to get a better angle. Eddy staggered backwards, but fortunately for them, his back hit the wall of the cramped practice room, so they didn't fall on the floor even if Eddy lost his balance. The impact had Eddy gasped a little, his lips parted, and Brett used that chance to tilt his head, opening his mouth as the kiss deepened.

It took a few more seconds before Eddy was finally responding. His big hands settled on Brett's waist, pulling his body flushed against him. He moved his lips, sticking his tongue into Brett's mouth, eliciting a soft grunt from the older guy. Brett closed his eyes, his hands moved up to hook on Eddy's broad shoulders. He felt his body was getting warmer; either from Eddy's natural body heat, or from the excitement swirling inside him. Kissing Eddy was nothing like he imagined. It was a mix of sloppy and calculated, insistent and tentative. Brett couldn't get enough.

Eddy was the one who pulled back first. Brett opened his eyes just a sliver, casting an annoyed look, wanting to ask why the hell he was stopping when it was getting so good. The words didn't come out as he caught Eddy's eyes, an unreadable look in the brown orbs. He was about to lunge forward once more when he heard a sudden knock from the door. That seemed to break Brett from his trance, and he abruptly pulled his body away from Eddy's. He just managed to put enough distance between them as the door swung open, Ray's head popped up a second after.

"I didn't hear any sound for the past ten minutes," Ray said casually. "You guys are done practicing?"

"Oh yeah, we just talked about what we're gonna order for lunch," Brett said in a neutral tone, his face was already schooled into his trademark deadpan, no smallest hint whatsoever that he was just sucking face with his best friend. Eddy was fiddling with his phone, pretending to check out their imaginary online order. "Do you need the room?"

"Ah, I was thinking if you guys wanna join me and the others to eat at the new restaurant around the block."

"Nah." Eddy waved his free hand dismissively. "We're craving bubble tea today. That restaurant got no bubble tea."

"You guys drink bubble tea everyday."

"Yeah. And?"

"I swear; if practice doesn't kill you, it's gonna be diabetes," Ray retorted with an exaggerated eye roll. But he grinned anyway. "Fine, enjoy your bubble tea. I'll head off. See ya later."

"Later," Brett and Eddy answered in unison. Ray retracted his head back, closed the door, and the room was filled with silence.

Brett stood unmoving, eyes still locked on the door. Though from his peripheral vision he could see Eddy was looking right at him, clearly waiting for him to say something. Brett tried to rearrange his thoughts, because he found himself having difficulties to comprehend what kind of situation he had gotten into. Eddy was obviously expecting an explanation, and Brett couldn't find anything that wouldn't make him sound like a huge weirdo. Should he play it cool? Or should he act like nothing happened? Eddy was getting impatient, as he clicked his tongue before crossing his arms over his chest.

"What was that for?"

Brett blinked as he turned his body to face Eddy. The younger guy had a neutral expression on his face, but his stance was clearly indicating that he didn't accept bullshit as an answer. So Brett didn't have an option.

"What was what for?"

Brett wasn't playing dumb. He was just making sure that they were addressing the same problem.

"The kiss. Why did you kiss me?"

Yeah, they really were on the same page.

"Just curious," Brett shrugg, trying to sound as honest as he could. Because he was. It really was a sudden impulse. They were talking about the interpretation of a piece they were working on when Brett suddenly looked at Eddy's lips, and the thoughts had manifested on their own. "Couldn't help it."

Eddy's face was somewhere between exasperated and incredulous. Brett absentmindedly wondered how he always managed to have a wide range of facial expressions, but that train of thought was abruptly cut when Eddy rubbed his face.

"Look, Brett. I get that you're a very much impulsive person and all that, but I thought that even you would know there are things that you really, really shouldn't do just because you feel like it," Eddy said. He didn't sound upset, but he clearly sounded like he expected Brett to know better.

"It's just a kiss," Brett mumbled. "It's not like it was your first time or something."

"Just because it wasn't my first time doesn't mean it's okay for you to do it without asking."

"So if I had asked first then you wouldn't have minded?"

"That's not the point!" Eddy sounded more frustrated now. This was the very first time they got close to arguing, and the thought about them fighting apparently unsettled Eddy more than the kiss, so he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. When he spoke again, he had the same calmness as the teacher Eddy in their skits. "Okay. So… why did you think about kissing me anyway?"

Brett didn't answer immediately. He blinked a few times, and the visual reminded Eddy about that one particular skit when Brett was playing as a kid forced into a violin lesson. He looked cute. Eddy had to mentally slap himself to stop his brain from going into that direction. He needed to stay focused.

"I don't know… really," Brett finally answered. He scratched his cheek rather awkwardly. "I was just looking at your lips, then I suddenly thought about it."

"And that didn't bother you?"

"No. Should I get bothered?"

"Well, people don't usually get a thought about kissing their best friend," Eddy said before giving Brett a pointed look. "Especially if that best friend is another guy."

Brett looked contemplative. Eddy was right. One didn't usually get that kind of thought on their best friend, especially of the same gender. Had he always had that kind of thought about Eddy? He wasn't sure. That was certainly not the first time he ever thought about kissing anyone. Though usually he managed to stop himself before going through with his impulse. So what was it about  _ kissing Eddy _ that he didn't even hesitate to do it?

"You know what, I guess I don't even know the answer to that," Brett finally said. "I'm sorry I did that. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I should've known better. I promise I won't do things like that again."

Brett looked very sincere when he said it that Eddy couldn't keep feeling slightly annoyed. Maybe that was the reason. This particular thing between them as a result from knowing each other for more than half their life. They couldn't harbor any ill feeling towards each other, and maybe that was why Brett wasn't afraid that he might get Eddy upset for doing unreasonable things like that. Eddy sighed while shaking his head.

"You are so dumb," Eddy said, a little too fondly for his liking, but he brushed it aside. "So… bubble tea?"

Brett's face brightened up instantly. "Yes! Bubble tea!"

As he made an order for both of them, Eddy couldn't help but wondering--as he tentatively licked his lips, recalling the sensation of Brett's lips against his--if he actually was the dumb one.

***

The problem was Brett couldn't really stop thinking about it.

As the days passed, he often caught himself thinking about kissing Eddy again every time he looked at Eddy's lips, during a casual conversation or even during a video recording. The amount of willpower to wrench himself away from that thought was pretty much ridiculous. They had established an idea that wanting to kiss your best friend of a same gender was inappropriate, but Brett couldn't help himself. His subconscious had a decision on its own, and it kept throwing out this idea even if Brett was trying hard not to think about it. His mental struggle had caused him to have a lapse in concentration, resulting in him seemingly to blank out for a couple of seconds every time he and Eddy had any kind of interaction.

Eddy noticed.

"You okay, bro?" He asked, when Brett had asked him the same question three times. They weren't even talking about something complicated. So for Brett to lose concentration in a conversation about what kind of dinner they wanted to order tonight was definitely something to be concerned about.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why are you asking?" Brett said with a glazed look in his eyes, before he blinked and his gaze was finally refocused.

"You seem out of it," Eddy said, squinting his eyes a little. "You keep asking me to repeat the same question, even though what I'm asking is just 'what's for dinner tonight?'." He paused for a bit before he continued with a softer tone. "You know you can always tell me if something is bothering you."

"I'm fine, really. I just keep thinking about your Sibelius drop and how much I need to practice, that's all," Brett said easily. Technically, he wasn't lying, since he did think about the Sibelius drop. Though this new obsession with kissing his best friend certainly had taken the better proportion of his mind, it wasn't like he could tell Eddy about that. So he settled for telling half the truth.

"You don't have to worry too much. It's still good three hundred thousand subs away. We have months."

"Except it probably would take me a whole year before I could play it properly."

"Well, not if you practice forty hours a day," Eddy grinned, his bunny teeth showing and Brett felt he had to physically restrained himself from jumping the younger guy right there and then. He hoped that his infallible poker face was enough to hide whatever crazy thought that was swirling in his head. Eddy certainly didn't notice Brett's internal turmoil since he continued without missing a beat. "Let's get hot pot tonight."

"Eddy, you're a god," Brett said without really thinking about it. "I love you. You're the best."

Eddy's fingers that were twirling his phone faltered a bit, almost making him drop it, but he managed to catch it in the last second. Brett didn't notice since he was looking down, staring at the clustered doodle on the back of their unused sheet music that was scattered on the kitchen table. Eddy mumbled something as he excused himself, and Brett just nodded. As he glanced up to look at Eddy's retreating back, Brett had to wonder how much longer he could endure this crazy emotional roller-coaster until he inevitably snapped.

He was so, so screwed.

***

It took him a grand total of three days.

"Fuck it," Brett declared dramatically one Sunday afternoon, when they were just lounging around at Eddy's apartment. He rose up from the chair he was sitting in, quickly approaching Eddy who was sitting on the couch, game console in hand. He didn't notice Brett was coming until the guy dropped himself unceremoniously on his lap, effectively knocking the console out of his hand.

"Brett! What the fu--" His protest was abruptly cut off as Brett cupped his cheeks in his hands, tilted his head upwards, then proceeded to cover Eddy's half-opened mouth with his own. He didn't even wait until Eddy responded before sticking his tongue in, licking everything he could reach. Eddy almost started to kiss back on autopilot, but his rational mind kicked in and took the manual control.

He pushed Brett quite hard, sending the smaller man toppled onto the floor. Brett seemed like he wasn't quite in his right mind, since he immediately recomposed himself and lunged back at Eddy. Eddy managed to catch Brett's shoulder, keeping him away at arm length.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eddy asked rather harshly, though his tone was slightly laced with concern. Brett looked like someone who was possessed, what with eyes glazed and unfocused, and he seemed determined to do whatever it was that he needed to do. Though judging by the situation, his mission seemed to be kissing Eddy.

"I can't take this anymore," Brett said, sounding breathless. "It's all I can think about and it's driving me crazy. Please, Eddy…"

"No," Eddy refused, firmly holding Brett in place. "I thought we agreed that it's not a good idea."

"I know, but…" Brett sounded almost crying now. "But I just can't get it out of my head. I keep thinking about it, I keep thinking about you. I don't know what's happening anymore."

And all of the sudden, Brett stopped struggling. His body slumped, his head hung down. Now Eddy was more worried than annoyed.

"Brett?" He called tentatively. "You okay?"

"No…" came the slightly muffled reply.

"Come on. We need to talk about this."

"No shit."

"I don't think you're in any position to be sassy here," Eddy flicked the top of Brett's head, making the older boy look up at him. He was pouting slightly, and Eddy had to reevaluate his decision about not letting Brett kiss him. He shook his head. "Why do you keep wanting to kiss me?"

"How should I know?" Brett sounded frustrated. Though at Eddy or at himself, Eddy couldn't really tell.

"Well, most people usually only want to kiss someone they like."

"I do like you."

"And you like Ray as well. And Benny. And Olaf. Do you want to kiss them?"

"Hell no!" Brett looked and sounded horrified.

"So why is it only me that you want to kiss?" Eddy asked reasonably.

"Because you're special!" Brett suddenly blurted out. "It's always comfortable being around you, and I'm always happy to see you. I can't imagine being in a world without you so I--" Brett finally caught himself in his tirade upon seeing a huge grin on Eddy's face. "I… I… shit…" Brett sighed in resignation. "I'm in love with you, aren't I?"

Eddy couldn't help it; he laughed. He could feel Brett's annoyed gaze locked on him so he stopped, but little chuckles still escaped here and there.

"Bro, I know you can't spell, but I never thought you're this dumb."

"Yeah, just keep pouring salt to my wound."

"Nah, it's cute," Eddy finally admitted it out loud. "Just so you know, I feel the same way."

"Then why are you making this whole thing difficult for me?" Brett demanded. "You know I'm always struggling with this kind of thing. You could've told me this from the beginning and saved me my mental breakdown for the past week."

"Well, I wasn't sure that we were on the same page," Eddy said. "It could've been just a whim on your part and I don't want to make myself suffer from a false hope."

"Yeah? Then you're dumb too," Brett decided.

"You love me anyway."

"Damn straight I do."

When Brett jumped up to straddle him once more, Eddy didn't resist. In fact, he pulled Brett's body closer, as he tilted his head up. When Brett's lips descended on his, he didn't waste any time to open his mouth, deepening the kiss right from the get go. Brett sighed contently, his arms moved to settle around Eddy's broad shoulders. He had wanted to do this for the whole week, and it felt so damn good to finally have his way. Eddy's fingers slipped under his shirt, ghosting over the skin on Brett's back, making his breath hitched. The touch had sent fire all over his body, his mind screaming 'more' over and over again until Brett felt like he was no more than a gooey puddle. Eddy sucked on his lower lip, giving it a teasing nip and this time Brett was the one who had to pull back.

"This is bad," Brett said in a breathy whisper. His body felt hot all over, and he knew if they continued this, he would want more than just making out. He wasn't sure if they both were ready for that.

"Nah, this is great," Eddy said, changing his target as he turned to suck on Brett's exposed neck. Brett shivered, his body moved involuntarily, seeking the pleasure from Eddy's touch. He couldn't remember what he was being worried about when his mind could only register the sensation of Eddy's tongue on his skin. Right, screw being ready. He didn't want it to stop.

So when Eddy stood up and carried Brett to the bedroom, only one thought flashed through his lust filled mind.

He should've followed his impulse sooner.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes. That's it. I just want some random Eddy/Brett being cute and intimate with each other. Please don't hate me. /hides in the corner/


End file.
